the_gods_war_strategy_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Unique Ability Nightfall (Ongoing): If Sun God is eliminated or killed, he is instead routed to any Hell area. If he is already in Hell, he must rout to another Hell area. Unique Weakness Optimist (Ongoing): '''You may not Declare Battle in Hell. Setup Shrine on the Spike, with Sun God placed in Inner Hell. Start with 6 Power and the First Player Marker. Figures Shrine (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Temple (3) Building Cost: 2 + Shrine Combat: +2 Routs '''Firelance (Battle): '''Your Temples are twice as effective in combat as those of other empires. Ziggurat (1) Building Cost: 3 + Temple Combat: +2 Kills '''Firelance (Battle): '''Your Ziggurat is twice as effective in combat as those of other empires. Archer (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 The Emperor (1) Mortal Hero Cost: 2 Combat: 1 in Hell, 2 Elsewhere Phoenix (3) Lesser God Cost: 2 Combat: 1 Sun God, Yelm (1) Greater God Cost: 4 Combat: 1 in Hell, 3 Elsewhere '''Dawn (Ongoing): When Sun God moves, all of your units in all areas can move. However, you cannot use Dawn if Sun God is moving to an area in Hell. Kylerela may not be moved in this manner. Heroquests First Fragment * Sun God exits Hell. Gain 2 Runes. If another player gave permission for Sun God to leave Hell, he also earns 1 rune. * Place your Ziggurat Second Fragment * Conquer or Destroy a Shrine or Chaos Nest in Battle. * Conquer or Destroy an enemy building in Battle (other than a Shrine or Chaos Nest). Third Fragment * Great Decree: As an action, spend 1 Power and select another player to gain 2 Power (you may not do this during the first Action Phase of the game). * Great Decree: As an action, spend 1 Power and select another player to gain 1 Rune (you may not do this during the first Action Phase of the game). Gifts * '''Shanasse (Battle): '''When you are in battle, your archers in adjacent areas may add their combat value to your total. They do not suffer any adverse effects of the battle, such as kills or routs. Shanasse does not apply to battles against lone Sky buildings. * '''Sunspear (Action: Cost 2): '''If you have a Phoenix in your pool, select an enemy unit and roll 1 die. If the roll exceeds the target unit's power cost, eliminate that unit and place your Phoenix in the area previously occupied by the eliminated unit. You cannot target a greater god with Sunspear. * '''Arrogance (Pre-Battle): '''If your Emperor is involved in a battle, you may select any unit involved in the battle. That unit takes no part in the rest of the battle: it does not provide combat dice, cannot use abilities, does not receive battle results, and does not protect a building from conquest or destruction. You cannot target a greater god with Arrogance. * '''Call to Justice (Council Phase): '''Select any unit on the map belonging to any empire. Relocate that unit to the Sun God's area; if that unit is in Hell, it does not need permission to leave. * '''Solar Energy (Power Phase): '''The Sun God produces 3 Power if he is on the surface world. * '''Noblesse Oblige (Power Phase): '''You may remove both gifts from your Great Decree Heroquests from your Empire Sheet. Earn 1 VP and 1 Rune. You may achieve those Heroquests again, earning gifts as normal. (The gifts taken do not have to be the same as the ones originally chosen.) Power Phase Abilities & Gifts # Solar Energy (Gift) - A no-brainer gift for as soon as you have released your Sun God from Hell. +3 power is a tremendous boost to your economy. Do note that surface world also covers the Sky Dome sideboard if you want to retreat Sun God there. # Noblesse Oblige (Gift) Council Phase Abilities & Gifts # Call to Justice (Gift) - Are your enemies opting not to let you out of Hell? Bring them to you. Alternatively, when you have iniative while outside Hell, bring their Greater God to the Sun God and declare a combat before they have a chance to do anything about it. An excellent way to slow down Storm God or Ragnaglar, for an example. General Tips Sky thrives in the Sky Dome. Placing as many of your Archers there after gaining Shanasse will protect a very large area that you can safely build. A preferable tactic can be to have two shrines in the Sky Dome and a temple at both the southern and northern edges of the map. Should another Empire try to take away your temples, they will require at least three units or more to do so which is either an investment from them or something that happens only in the late game to begin with and can quite well be countered by Sunspear. If you run out of Phoenixes or need to shuffle your troops around remember that a single step from Yelm will allow your entire army to move as well - keeping the Sun God in the Sky Dome can be a good idea as well, both for protection and to make sure he can descend down to protect any valuable border province. Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO